Heretofore, it was not unusual, in generally northern climates, to close-down cottages, summer homes and summer type of businesses for the winter season. The prior art in such situations would drain whatever water was in the water supply pipes, within such structure, onto the surface of the soil surrounding the structure or actually open a valve beneath the surface of the soil as to drain the water generally into the soil substrates with such preferably being below the frost line of the soil.
It was found that such prior art produced a risk of contaminating related water tables water wells, and supplying piping as well as house plumbing.
It appears that various governmental agencies are now requiring the water from water systems of summer habitable structures to be drained in a manner preventing the drained water from in any way polluting well water and the like. In such prohibitions, the draining systems may not drain the water onto the surface of the soil or into the subsurface soil.
The invention as herein disclosed is primarily directed to the solution of the aforestated as well as other related and attendant problems of the prior art.